


More Than This

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for inception100 Challenge #3:  Polaroid</p>
    </blockquote>





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inception100 Challenge #3: Polaroid

  
Clipped moments.

They are works-in-progress, frozen in time.

A smile, after all, is never just a smile. It’s meant for someone.

A person caught mid laugh doesn’t reveal the joke that came before or the retort that followed behind.

A family is more than the sum of its parts.

Dark, focused eyes staring off to the side _suggest_ intimate intentions, with no proof of the conflicted thoughts keeping declarations beneath a muted tongue.

These are the mysteries that drive Ariadne to seek, uncover and build, excavating the truth to make whole again, reconfiguring the old to make new once more.

  



End file.
